


To The Rescue

by SkyFireForever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Morgan Stark, Protective Peter Parker, Superfamily (Marvel), sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: ~ENDGAME SPOILERS~Endgame Fix-It.Morgan Stark grows up surrounded by people who love her.





	1. Prologue

Tony Stark never thought that he would make a good father. With the pain and suffering his own father put him through, he didn’t consider it to be a possibility that he could take care of someone other than himself. He still saw himself as the arrogant, flirtatious, stuck-up billionaire with no one’s best interest in mind. As much as he wanted a child, he doubted that he was capable of fatherhood. That all changed when his daughter was born. From the moment he laid eyes on her, he swore to be a better father than his own ever was. He vowed to protect her and to only surround her with love and support. 

Morgan Stark was the person Tony loved most in the world from the moment he first saw her. From the very second her brown eyes looked into his, Tony was a changed man. He vowed to love and treasure his daughter with everything he had. The first time he held her was the best day of Tony’s life. 

The labor had been surprisingly easy, as far as what Tony had expected. He’d expected more blood, screaming, and crying. He’d been so certain that something would go wrong and he’d lose this chance at happiness. He was so surprised when everything went smoothly and he was able to be in the hospital room with Pepper, holding her hand and helping her through every moment. When he heard the sound of his daughter’s crying voice for the first time, the dam broke and Tony burst into tears. It truly hit him that this was real, that it was happening. He was a father. His daughter was here, she was real, she was  _ okay.  _

He’d taken Morgan into his arms and held her close, barely able to see her through his own tears. She was crying and hadn’t been cleaned off yet, but to Tony, she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She was so tiny in his arms, so small and fragile. Tony had spent months preparing for her arrival, but nothing could have prepared him for the reality of his daughter’s birth. He didn’t know what to say to her, not that she was old enough to understand anything he could say. 

“Hey, Morgan.” He said softly, rocking her gently in his arms. “Hey. Hey, there’s no need to cry.” He surprised himself with how gentle his voice was. “You don’t need to cry. Daddy’s here.” He assured, smiling down at her as tears ran down his cheeks. “Daddy’s here. Daddy’s always going to be right here.” He kissed the top of her head, squeezing his eyes closed. She was so soft, so perfect. Tony would never be the same again. “I’ll always be right here for you. I’m not going anywhere.” 

 


	2. Saving the Day

Morgan was always a rather curious child. She was constantly trying to sneak into her father’s lab and explore every inch of Avengers Tower whenever she came to visit. She could often be quite the handful to keep up with. She had a thirst for knowledge and a fierce desire to learn. It was often remarked that she reminded many of Tony, people commenting that she would surely follow in her father’s genius footsteps. Tony was always quick to dispute that claim. Morgan would be better than Tony ever was, of that he was certain. 

Tony was on a visit to Avengers Tower, Morgan balanced on his hip as he carried her through the doors. “Now, I need you to be on your best behavior.” He told her, booping her on the nose to make her giggle. “Can you be a good girl?” 

Morgan quickly nodded, a grin stretched across her face. “Yeah!” She exclaimed loudly, her eyes bright and excited. “I’ll be good.” 

“Good.” Tony set her down, still holding her hand. “Now, Daddy has some very important business to take care of, but I’m leaving you with your Aunt Natasha, okay?” He kissed the top of her head. “You be good and listen to everything she says.” He led her to the next room, where Natasha was waiting. 

“Auntie ‘Tasha!” Morgan ran to her and threw her arms around the woman. She giggled excitedly and peered up at her. “Hi.” She had her arms wrapped firmly around Natasha’s waist in a death-grip. 

Natasha stumbled back as Morgan barrelled into her, chuckling softly. “Hey there, kiddo.” She rested a hand on Morgan’s head. “How are you doing?” 

“Good!” Morgan exclaimed, beaming. She still hadn’t released Natasha. “Daddy made me a new toy!”

Tony cleared his throat. “Morgan, we’ve talked about this.” He approached the two of them. “A.N.G.E.L isn’t a toy. She’s an A.I.” 

“Toy!” Morgan didn’t seem to care about her father’s opinions on the matter. He sighed and shrugged, giving up. 

Natasha laughed. “One man’s A.I is his daughter’s toy, I suppose.” She joked, running her fingers through the girl’s hair. 

“There’s no convincing her otherwise.” He remarked, rubbing his chin with his hand. “Thanks again for agreeing to watch her, by the way.” 

“It’s no trouble at all.” Natasha assured. “I’m happy to help in any way.” She smiled and looked down at Morgan. “Besides, I’ll take any excuse to hang out with my number-one hero.” She high-fived the young girl, who beamed at the praise. 

Tony nodded. “Still, thank you.” He gave Morgan one last pat on the head before turning to leave. 

Natasha looked down at the young girl, squatting down to her level. “So, what do you want to do?” She asked with a gentle smile. 

“Save the day!” She cheered, striking her best superhero pose. “Like Daddy does!” 

Natasha’s heart softened. It was adorable how much the girl admired her father. “Alright. I know the perfect person who needs saving.” She took Morgan’s hand. “Come on.” She led her through the halls of Avengers Tower, putting her finger to her lips as a signal for Morgan to remain very quiet. She snuck into the kitchen, hiding behind the counter. Clint was making himself a sandwich, humming to himself as he did so. He didn’t seem to have noticed the girls yet. “On the count of three, we’re gonna run out there and tackle Hawkeye, okay?” Natasha whispered to Morgan. “One, two, three!” 

She let Morgan run out first, shrieking and throwing her entire body at Clint, who looked confused. He stumbled back from the entire weight of a five-year-old being thrown at him. Natasha grinned and stepped out from behind cover, aiming her Widow's Bite at him. “Put your hands up, Uncle Clint!” Morgan ordered, her arms around his waist. “We got you!” 

Clint slowly put his arms in the air. “Oh, no. You got me!” He declared, deciding to play along with the child’s game. “I would have gotten away with everything if it wasn’t for you meddling kid!” 

Morgan laughed. “Uncle Clint, that’s Scooby-Doo!” She chastised. 

“Is it? My apologies.” Clint grinned cheekily. “Sneak attack!” He bent down and started tickling Morgan, causing her to shriek and squirm in his arms. He picked her up and continued tickling her despite her protests and shrieks of laughter. “I win.” Clint stuck his tongue out at the child playfully. 

Morgan laughed. “No fair!” She whined, pouting. “You cheated!”

“All is fair in love and war.” Clint grinned and set Morgan down. “Or did Auntie Natasha not tell you?” He glanced at Natasha with a grin. 

“Auntie ‘Tasha told me to save the day!” Morgan put her hands on her hips. “So I did and I stopped you!” 

Clint smiled and ruffled Morgan’s hair. “That you did.” He agreed. “My villainous deeds are at an end thanks to you.” 

Natasha chuckled and moved closer to Clint, letting him put an arm around her. “Good job, Number One.” She high-fived her with a grin. “You did good.” 

“Yay!” Morgan’s chest swelled with pride. “Uncle Clint, can we make a pillow fort?” She requested. “You make the best pillow forts!” 

“I don’t see why not.” Clint smiled. “Come on.” He led Morgan towards the living room, setting up to make the coolest pillow fort ever. Natasha smiled as she watched her two favorite people together. She thought to herself about how she might want a child of her own one day, but she pushed that thought out of her mind. All that mattered now was enjoying the moment with the people she loved. She could think about the future later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, as they keep me coming back to my stories and help me improve!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! They really help me as a writer and let me know if I should continue this!


End file.
